Royal Rivalry
"Royal Rivalry" is the twenty-seventh episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 28, 2017 and is the second episode in the second season. Plot In a villiage, Elena and Luna are putting up wanted posters of Victor Delgado and Carla Delgado. Luna asks Elena why she is not just letting the Royal Guard handle this job, to which Elena states the Delgados are very dangerous criminals and that they all have to chip in when it comes to catching them. Suddenly, Migs and Skylar swoop in and tell Elena that the Delgados' carriage was seen heading south. Elena tells them to go after them and then heads back to Avalor Palace to call an emergency meeting of the Grand Council of Avalor. In the jungle, the Delgados evade discovery by hiding their carriage in a bush. Shuriki, who's inside the carriage, vows to get rid of the Jaquins after she gets rid of Elena and makes Avalor hers once more. Carla interrupts Shuriki's rant to complain about how she is not as prominent on the Delgados' wanted posters despite being as wanted as her father is. Shuriki face palms and Victor rolls his eyes, muttering "Kids today." Shuriki tells the Delgados that because they failed to get her the Jewel of Maru they must enter the Kingdom of Paraíso to find a jewel with enough magic for her to make a new wand for herself. The trio then set out for Paraíso. At Avalor Palace, Elena informs the Grand Council that the Delgados are heading for the Kingdom of Paraíso. Chancellor Esteban tells Elena that once they are in Paraíso they will be as good as gone as the Paraísoans will never help them. When Naomi asks why, Luisa tells her that it is because of the feud between Paraíso and Avalor. When Elena asks what the feud being fought for, Francisco tells them that it is chocolate: Many years ago, the King of Avalor sent the King of Paraíso a gift of Avalor's finest chocolate. However, the King of Paraíso was insulted due to seeing this as the Avalorans saying that their chocolate is better. Insults flew and feelings were hurt resulting in the feud. Elena insists on inviting the Princess of Paraíso to Avalor to sign a peace treaty to end the feud and catch the Delgados. Calling into vote. Francisco, Luisa, and Naomi all vote yes with Esteban voting no so the motion is passed. Sometime later, the Royal Delegation of Paraíso arrives at Avalor Palace. Armando introduces Elena to Manuel, who introduces Elena to Valentina Montanez Tores, the Princess of Paraíso. He makes a long-winded introduction before Valentina stops him. Princess Valentina tells Elena she can call her Val and voices how she has been looking forward to this visit to end the silly feud. Elena voices how important it is for them to get along as two fugitives are heading their way. Val has heard of the Delgados and voices how the Paraísoan Army always catches her Kingdom's bad guys and is sure they will catch Avalor's after they sign the treaty. Elena introduces Val to the Grand Council of Avalor. Valentina states she is glad that there are only five people before bragging about how her father's Royal Cabinet has so many people that she cannot remember their names. Val calls Avalor Palace a cozy little palace before boasting that Paraíso Castle is so huge she can get lost in it for days. Francisco serves Princess Valentina some of Luisa's te da manzanilla. However, Valentina pulls out some te de limon from her grandmother's garden in Paraíso which she calls fuller and livelier than Luisa's tea, which angers her. Elena asks Francisco to play one of his songs, which he does on his guitar. Val calls the song an adorable little ditty and breaks into a lively routine where she offends everyone around her with insensitive comments. She even annoys everyone by disrupting their work, blasting trumpets in their ears, and having Manuel shine the sun in their faces to the point where by the time she is done everyone is so angry at her they all want to beat her up. Seeing this, Elena asks Val if she wants to sign the treaty now but Valentina wants to go on a tour of Avalor, which she declares half the size of Paraíso, instead. She also insists on them going in her coach, which offends Gabe. Meanwhile, Shuriki and the Delgados are on the road to the Kingdom of Paraíso. However, they go too fast, causing their coach to crash. The trio continue their trek on horses. Back with the tour, Valentina sees Avalor's Olaball Stadium and insists that they stop for a game of Olaball. Valentina and Manuel play against Elena and Gabe and they win. Esteban appears and tells Elena that the Jaquins have discovered the Delgados carriage close to the border, proving that Elena was right about the Delgados heading to the Kingdom of Paraíso and the need for Paraíso's guards to keep an eye out for them. Elena retorts that Val turns everything into a competition to which Esteban states they must take her to a place that she cannot criticise: The Twin Xolos. Elena and Valentina ride together to get to know each other better while the others ride in the Coach. On the way, Elena asks Valentina if she is happy to have someone to confide in. Val takes this as Elena saying she has no friends and challenges her to a race. Elena finally loses her temper with her and accepts the race. As they continue the race on foot, Valentina pulls out a tamberita, which Elena swats away. This causes a Wake-Up Spell to get cast by mistake that it hits the Twin Xolos. This brings the statues to life and they attack Val's Coach. While the princesses loss them, Gabe, Naomi, Esteban, and Manuel are cornered at a cliff and the Xolos start chewing on them just to play. With a large tree blocking the path, Val tries to push it herself. Elena finally confronts Valentina about how she turns everything into a competition and Val admits that she did that because she wanted to impress Elena. Despite all the roomers Elena heard regarding Paraíso being the best, Val believed that Avalor was better. Just one look at Elena’s kingdom made her think it was true so she desperately tried the impress the Avalorans by showing off her kingdom’s traditions. They both apologize for letting their pride get the better of them. Working together, Val uses her magic to lift the tree and lure the Xolos into playing fetch. Elena uses a rop that Val gives her and lassos the coach back to level ground away from the cliff. Val gets the Xolos back on the giant petestials and turns them back to statues. They then head back to Avalor Palace where they sign the treaty. Val humblely orderes Manuel to double the guards and help their new Avaloran friends. Shuriki and the Delgados finally arrive at the border between Avalor and Paraíso where they find guards on the lookout for them, forcing Shuriki to change her plans. Carla finds a wanted poster of the Delgados which she likes as her part of the picture is more noticeable, to which Victor and Shuriki both groan and roll their eyes. Elena gives Val some Avaloran Chocolate as a present to take home. After trying some Paraísoan Chocolate, Naomi say Avaloran Chocolate is better and Esteban agrees. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Chrissie Fit as Princess Valentina *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Emiliano Diez as Francisco *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Alex Hernandez as Manuel *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Chris Parneel as Migs *Carlos Alazraoui as Skylar Song *A Little Bit More Trivia *Princess Valentina makes her debut appearence in this episode. Category:Elena of Avalor episodes